Single-dose pharmacokinetic study of 0.03 mg/kg of oral R108512 solution in a minimum of 24 pediatric patients aged >= 4 to <= 12 years who are diagnosed with FFR. PK analysis will be performed for 72 hours post trial medication administration. Tolerability and safety of the trial medication will also be monitored.